Tori's Story
by Brittd33
Summary: Tori get's raped by some old school mates. She ends up getting pregnant, and goes through all the struggles. Luckily her friends are there to help her through it. *COMPLETE* Rated T-M
1. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

************************AUTHORS NOTE*****************************

HEY EVERYONE ITS BRITTD33. IM UPLOADING A STORY CALLED TORI'S STORY. A LOT OF PEOLE ARE P.M. (PRIVATE MESSAGING) ME SAYING IM A COPY CAT. WELL IM NOT! MY COUSIN, DANCEFAN93 WHICH IS HER NAME ON HERE, CAME OVER AND WROTE A COUPLE CHAPTERS. I HELPED HER WRITE THE REST, IM NOT COPING GUYS. EVEN MESSAGE HER AND ASK IF SHE CAME OVER MY HOUSE AND I HELPED HER WRITE IT. THANKSS 


	2. Chapter 1

Tori's Story

Chapter one

Tori walked into school and went right to her locker. Andre came up behind her and covered her eyes. Tori just froze and didn't say anything.

*Toris flash back*: "Please get off! Stop! Uncover my eyes I wont tell anyone who you are!" Tori cried begging. "Shut up and we will!" The male's voice boomed. *End of flash back*

Andre uncovered her eyes and turned her around, usally if he covered her eyes, she laughed, this time she didn't.  
>"Hey, what's the matter?" Andre looked and noticed a bruise on her forehead and arm, "Tori what happened?" "Nothing Andre; please I just want to be alone." She went into a janitors closet, locked the door, and began to cry. Her make-up began to smear and you could notice more bruises. She heard light tapping on the door.<br>*Tori's flashback*: I was in the kitchen when I heard light tapping on the door, I walked over to it and unlocked it, there stood three men with ski masks on. I was terrified. *End of flash back*

"Tori, may I come in? I want to help you."  
>"You can't. You can't undo what's already happened!"<br>"Tori, tell me what happened." Beck and Jade were walking by and stopped to see what was going on.  
>"Andre, what's wrong with Vega?" Jade asked.<br>"I don't know. I saw a briuse on her arm and forehead. When I asked what happened, she said nothing and locked herself in here."  
>"Let me try," Beck offered. He knocked on the door, "Tori, it's Beck. Please open up."<br>"I don't want anyone to see me."  
>"That makes to of us." Jade said bitterly as she took a sip of her coffee.<br>"Jade please. Tori I know something is wrong. If you don't open the door then I'll pick the lock." Beck said. There was the sound of the lock opening. Beck walked in along with Andre and Jade. Beck got down on his knee in front of Tori. She had her head buried in her arms that were resting on her knees. "Tori look at me." Tori slowly brought her head up and they all saw the bruises. Beck's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, Andre dropped his book bag and went next to her, and Jade dropped her coffee out of shock.  
>"Vega, what happened to you?"<br>"I-I was att-attacked last night. I was walking home and three guys followed, I didn't think anything about it, then they showed up at my house I tried to run, but they grabbed me. Two held me down while the other one beat me. They rotated for I think an hour. They were boys froom my old school, I realized it was them when they took their maks off. They said that if I go here then I don't need my 'pretty face'" Aandre gently wiped away the tears from her eyes. She rested her head on his sholder. Beck got up and headed for his car. They all followed.  
>"Beck?" He turned around. "What are you going to do?" "Im going to find those bastards and give them a piece of my mind." Tori flung herself at him, she hugged him and pleaded him not to. "Tori im not gonna let them get away with this."<br>"Beck, please don't! If they find out I told you they will do worse damage." Beck looked at her and sighed, he hugged her tight while she cried into his chest.  
>"Okay, okay, for you I won't do anything."<br>"Thank you."  
>"But, we will look out for you. Andre, Robbie and Rex, Cat, and me. I'll even get Jade to."<br>"Beck I've never been this scared."  
>"Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise." She let go of him and wiped her tears. "Come on, we cant be late to class." They went to class. The whole day, Beck kept an eye on Tori, she seemed down the whole day. When school finally ended, she ran to her locker and got her things. She tried to get out of the buildin, but Beck stopped her. "I'll walk you home." He took her books and they walked, silent. When they got to her house, she took her books and brought them inside.<br>"You can come in if you want," she told Beck, she searched the house. "Good no one is home." She went to the kitchen, went to the cabinents, and got out a bottle. It was vodka. Beck sprung up from the couch and took the bottle before she could take a sip. "This doesn't solve your problems." He said point to the vodka, She reached for the bottle.  
>"What do you even care?"<br>"I docare Tori I don't want you to hurt yourself."  
>"Yeah okay, I don't know why you even care. I mean you have Jade." Beck looked at her wide eyed.<br>"You think just because im with Jade, I don't care about you? Tori, something else happened last night, what was it?" Tori sat down on the couch. She sighed heavily.  
>"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand why it's terrible!"<br>"What happened Tori, and why was it terrible?"  
>"Because it wasn't romantic!"<br> 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It took Beck a minute or two to comprehend what Tori had just said. Then it hit him.  
>"OH MY GOD! Tori, I'm so sorry." He went over and hugged her tight. She cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back. After half an hour, Beck realized that Tori had fallen asleep. Have been at her house many times, he knew where her room was. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. He gently placed her in her bed and covered her with the blanket her great grandmother had made for her the day she was born. Tori always loved the blanket, she loved the way 'Victoria' was written in pink, with little stars and hearts everywhere. Tori hardly remembers her great grandma, she died when Tori was five. So, as the only thing Tori has left of her, she will never getb rid of it. As he got back downstairs, his phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" Beck asked exhausted.  
>"Hey babe."<br>"Hey, Jade is something wrong."  
>"No, I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over. I'm bored." Jade said on the other end twriling her hair around her finger waiting for a reply.<br>"I can't I walked Tori home and she fell asleep, I don't want to leave her alone."  
>"Oh, then I'll come over there."<br>"No Jade, you don't have to hello. And she hung up." Beck ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Ten minutes later, Jade arrived at Tori's house.

"So why are you here?"  
>"I wanted to make sure she was okay. She told me what else happened last night. I swear if I see those boys, I'll kill them." Jade became instantly concerned.<br>"Beck, are you okay? I've never seen you like this."  
>"I've never had a friend get beat and assaulted before." Beck quickly put his hand over his mouth. Jade looked at him wide eyed.<br>"W-What? That happened to Tori; Tori Vega; the girl sleeping upstairs." Jade asked pointing up the stairs.  
>"Yes, I can't believe I just told you that. Now I suppose that as soon as she wakes up, you'll torture her about it."<br>"Beck, the only thing I'm going to do is make sure she's okay. I can't believe that happened to her. She's like the nicest person I know." Jade said sitting back.  
>"I know, I wish there was something I could for her." Tori was walking down the stairs and stopped half-way to hear the conversation. When she heard what Beck had told Jade, she ran all the way down the stairs. She was mad, angry, hurt, accualy she didnt know what she was right now.<br>"You can leave here right now, Beck! I can't believe you. I told you that in confidence. I can't believe you would tell Jade." Tori said as she came down the stairs.  
>"Tori it was an accident. I didn't mean to tell her. Relax, please."<br>"No Beck, I want you out of my house and take your girlfriend with you." Beck and Jade turned to leave. Beck stopped at the doorway and turned back. He went into the kitchen and grabbed the vodka bottle. "Put it back."  
>"Not a chance, like I said you're not hurting yourself." Beck left the house and Tori collapsed on the couch.<br>"Why did you take the bottle?" Jade asked when the leftb the Vegas' home.  
>"She tried to drink this before." Jade looked back at the house. She had this feeling that something bad is going to happen. She didn't know what it was but she did know it was bad. She decided to follow Beck anyway. Twenty minutes later, Jade was in front of Tori's house again. She knew something was wrong. She was about to knock when she heard screaming from the other side of the door. She tried to open it but it was locked.<p>

"Tori, Tori, what's going on in there." She heard a big crash. "Tori, answer me." She took out her cell phone and called Beck. "Beck, you have to get over to Tori's right now. Something's wrong. I don't know, I came over to make sure was okay, and I heard screaming and when I called for her I heard a crash."  
>"Okay, listen I'm on my way, try and get in there but don't hurt yourself."<br>"Okay, hurry, Beck." She hung up and banged on the door.  
>"What did you call the cops, you bitch." She heard on the other side. She tried to ram the door down but had no luck. She was freaking out now; she knew that she had to get in there. She noticed a window was open. It led to the second floor. She climbed through and crept down the stairs. She saw the boys that attacked her last night in her living room. She noticed that they had the front door blocked. She also noticed that Tori was pinned on the floor. She came behind one of them and jumped on their back. She managed to knock one out by hitting them with a lamp. She punched the other two so they would let go of Tori. She did karate moves that she had learned on them and knocked them out. She went to make sure Tori was okay.<p>

"Tori, are you okay?" She didn't answer. "Tori, it's okay. It's just me. Beck is on his way probably with the police. You're okay now." She saw Tori had tears streaming down her face. "Hey, hey, you're fine, everything's okay now." She scooted closer to her and hugged her. Five minutes later, Beck and the police arrived. Jade cleared the door for them. The police took the three boys away and Beck and Jade tried to comfort Tori.

"I'm sorry the way I was toward you guys. I was just angry with everyone, including myself."  
>"What happened wasn't your fault, it still isn't and I'm sorry I broke my promise."<br>"No, it's fine, I threw you out of my house, I did that to myself." Beck pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back.  
>"Everything is going to be just fine, those boys are gone and no one's going to hurt you."<br>"Thank you for helping me Jade." She said when she let go of Beck.  
>"Hey what are friends for?" Jade said with a smile. She and Tori shared a hug. This is a new beggining Tori thought to herself. <p>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~3 months later~

Everything was back to normal now. Tori moved on from the incident and got on with her life. One day, she felt really sick.  
>"Hey Tori, are you feeling okay?" Cat asked one day.<br>"No, I feel terrible." Cat felt her head.  
>"You don't feel hot; maybe you should go to nurse."<br>"No, I'll be fine. Thanks Cat." She tried to walk but fainted.  
>"Tori!" Cat ran to her side. Beck, Jade, and Andre came running over. "Tori, wake up, please."<br>"What happened?" Beck said putting his jacket under her head as a pillow.  
>"She said that she didn't feel well and then fainted. Maybe she's dehydrated!" Cat suggested, "That happened to my brother at the zoo, he fainted because he was dyhydrated. Oh Oh! And a giraffe bit him!" Cat chuckled. Andre took out his cell phone and called 9-1-1. The ambulance arrived about ten minutes after.<p>

"Come on I'll drive us to the hospital." Cat, Andre, Jade, and Beck all got in Beck's car and Beck drove them to the hospital. Andre called Tori's parents on the way and they said they would meet them at the hospital. They arrived right after her parents. They all waited in the waiting room. After thirty minutes, the doctor came in and told them about Tori's condition.

"She's perfectly fine what she was experiencing was the first stage of her pregnancy. She's about three months along. She's awake you can go in a see her." Tori's parents had shocked looks on their faces.  
>"My youngest daughter is pregnant. Which one of you boys is the father?" Mr. Vega asked angrily.<br>"Mr. Vega, none of us is the father. I'll let Tori explain but I will tell you this; the pregnancy wasn't exactly her idea. She didn't even plan to have her first time." Mr. and Mrs. Vega looked at him shocked. They couldn't believe that happened to their little girl. They all went into her room. She looked at the ceiling with tears rolling down her face. The doctors had just told her that she was pregnant. She heard them come in and wanted to hide under her covers like when she was younger and didn't want to go to school.  
>"Tori, sweetheart, why didn't you tell us what happened to you?" Tori sent a death glare at Beck. He mouth 'sorry'.<br>"I didn't want you guys to worry."  
>"Didn't want us to worry, Tori you're pregnant with the bastard's child."<br>"Thanks mom, I didn't know that." Tori sarcastically said upset.  
>"Don't use that kind of tone with your mother. We will discuss this later." Mr. Vega said trying to remain calm. Her parents left the room. Cat walked over.<br>"So you're going to have a baby. Can I be the godmother?" Tori chuckled.  
>"Sure, Cat." Cat jumped up and down clapping out of excitement. Andre came over and sat on chair on the other side of Tori.<br>"We're here for you anything that you need, just ask us." He said with a smile.  
>"Thanks. I don't want I'm going to do. I can't care for a child. I'm sixteen. What will people at school think?" Jade jumped in.<br>"Well, one of us will have to be near you at all times, if someone says something to you, we'll stand up for you."  
>"Thanks Jade." Tori was released from the hospital a few days later. The next few weeks, Tori has tried to hide what happened in the school. The only people who know are Cat, Andre, Robbie, Rex, and of course, Jade and Beck. As promised, one of the students was with Tori every minute. Jade was mostly with her since the whole incident, Jade has been much more of a friend to Tori. Months later, Tori's pregnancy is getting much more noticeable. She showed up to school one day wearing a blue maternity dress. Andre slid next to her against the lockers.<p>

"Hey pretty lady." Tori's turned to him and smiled.  
>"Oh, shut up. We both know I look terrible." Andre took the opportunity to tease her a bit.<br>"Well, maybe if we take your hair and fluff it a bit." Tori pushed him. "Hey I'm only kidding. So who walked you to school today?"  
>"Myself."<br>"You walked to school alone. Tori we had a deal."  
>"Andre, no on e has said one thing about me being pregnant. I think I'm safe."<br>"Alright, but you know that if anyone says anything to come find one of us right?" Tori nodded. "Good, come on let's go to class." Andre walked her to class. At lunch they discussed their plans for the afternoon.

"Well, Jade and I are going to catch a movie any of you want to tag along?"  
>"I'll go it's on the way to the doctor's office. I need to stop in there."<br>"Is there something wrong, Tori?" Cat asked.  
>"No, I just forgot to make an appointment the last time I was there." Cat nodded. "So what are you guys seeing?"<br>"We will figure that out when we get there."  
>"I hear Beastly is good."<br>"I heard that too, we should see that." Jade said.  
>"Then that's what we'll see. I'll meet you and Tori outside right after school." Beck said.<br>"Okay." At that moment bell rang. "Oh, got to go to class. See you later." She kisses Beck and goes to class with Tori. Throughout class Tori clutched her stomach. "Hey, Tori, you okay?" Jade whispers. Tori just nodded. At the end of class, Jade grabbed Tori's wrist and brought Tori into the bathroom. "You're not okay, what's the matter?"  
>"I don't know. I just feel weird."<br>"Weird how?" Jade asked with a look of concern on her face "Like something's wrong with the baby."  
>"That's it, you're not coming to the movies, we are taking you to the hospital." Jade says as she pulls Tori towards where Beck is waiting. "Babe we can't go to the movies, Tori thinks something is wrong with the baby we gotta go to the hospital. She was clutching her stomach all through class."<br>"Alright let's go. Tori I feel an objection coming, I don't want to hear it." Tori just nods. When they get to the hospital, Tori was taken in for examination. A few minutes later, the doctor came out.  
>"She's fine and so is the baby. She was experiencing pain due to the fact that the baby is growing so it's putting strain on her. She has to take the afternoons off for the rest of the pregnancy."<br>"But that's three months. She'll fall too far behind." Jade said.  
>"I'm sorry, but that's the only way to unsure that she doesn't lose her life during delivery."<br>"Whoa, hold up, what do you mean lose her life? Are you telling me that Tori could die during birth?" Beck asked horrified.  
>"Since she's so young, yes." The doctor sighed. Beck and Jade fell into chairs and breathed heavily.<br>"Can we see her?" The doctor noded. They both went off to see Tori. They tell her what the doctor says. She looks at her stomach.  
>"Then, I'll take the afternoons off; I'm not dying on this baby." Beck smiled.<br>"That a girl." Beck said. Tori smiled. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Throughout the next three months, Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, and Robbie helped her. On the day of delivery, Tori didn't feel comfortable with the guys in there, so Beck and Andre waited in the waiting room with Robbie and Rex. Tori's dad let her squeeze his hand and video taped it, even thought Tori didn't want her to. She pushed. 20 minutes later, Tori was holding her little girl in her arms. "She's beautiful, Tori."  
>"Yeah, Tor. What are you going to name her?"<br>"I don't know."  
>"I think she looks like a Olivia , Livvy for short." Jade said looking at the small girl in Tori's arms.<br>"I think you're right. You like that name, huh? You like Olivia?" Tori cooed to her daughter. She gave a slight coo and Tori giggled. "Olivia is it. Would any of you like to hold her?" No one spoke up. "Okay, then, Jade would you like to hold her?"  
>"Oh, I don't think that's good idea."<br>"Don't be silly, here." Tori gently placed the infant in Jade's arms. Jade adjusted her arms so she wouldn't hurt the baby. "You look very natural." Jade bit her lip to stop tears from forming in her eyes.  
>"Tori, she's so beautiful."<br>"Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do? How am I going to give her love and everything she deserves? Most importantly what am I supposed to tell her when she asks about her dad? I don't which one of those bastards is the father." Tori wiped tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
>"Don't think about that right now. I think you need the baby's love. "Jade, give Tori the baby." Jade didn't hear Andre she was smiling and cooing at the baby. "Jade!"<br>"Huh, what?"  
>"Give the baby to Tori."<br>"Oh, here we go. Go see mommy." Jade cooed to the child as she placed her in Tori's arms. Tori looked at her baby and sighed.  
>"How could something so perfect come for something so imperfect?" No one knew the answer. "Well, it doesn't matter now, the important thing is that she's here, she's safe and healthy and she has her mommy."<p>

~A few hours later~

Oliva was born at 4pm. By eight-thirty, everyone had to go home. Tori was exhausted from breast feeding, changing diapers, and rocking Livvy to stop her crying. So she took a nap. Tori's parents went home to check on Trina and to rest. Before Tori took a nap she checked to make sure her beautiful daughter was asleep. She looked like she was sleeping so Tori took a nap. About half an hour later Tori was woken up to a lot of noise. About five doctors surronded Olivia. Tori was so tired she didn't realize what was going on. "Victoria? Victoria Vega?" asked a male doctor.  
>"Y-yes?" she asked.<br>"Were so sorry, Olivia isn't breathing, we are taking her into surgery now."  
>"What!" Tori screamed as she jumped out of bed and made towards the hallway where they were taking Olivia. A bunch of doctors chased after her and held her back. She broke into tears and collasped on the floor. Her parents walked in along with Trina. They raced over to Tori.<br>"Tori whats wrong?" her mother asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. One doctor brought Tori back to her room and gave her some medicine that made her doze off. While another sat down with her family to explain.  
>"With being so young the baby didn't have enough room in her stomach to move to fully develope. So when the child was born-"<br>"Olivia, not 'the child'" Mrs. Vega corrected.  
>"When Olivia was born her lungs were working but not fully, we didn't think anything of it. When Dr. Hebert went to check on them. She saw Olivia wasn't breathing. Her lungs stopped. We are doing surgery now and everything we can." Mrs. Vega was crying and Mr. Vega was rubbing her back, Trina was crying as well. "Is sh-she go-g-going to be okay?" Mrs Vega said inbetween sobs. The doctor gave them a im sorry look .<br>"The chances are, well, one in a million."  
>"Vegas' are fighters. Trina needed a new kidney, I gave one, the doctors said the chances of her surviving are one in a million. Tori had a brain tumor, at the age of three. She survived. Olivia will too." Mr. Vega was trying to stay strong for all of his girls while explaining this. The doctor left them to talk. They went to Tori's room, to find her asleep. There was a little couch that could fit four, and a little chair. So while Tori was asleep Mr and Mrs Vega discussed who would stay with Tori over the night and who would go home with Trina. "Mom?" Tori asked around ten o'clock p.m. She interupted her from reading.<br>"Yes baby?" got up to Tori and pushed her hair out of Toris face and behinnd her ear. "Mom? What happened? I remember taking a nap and waking up to a lot of nosie and then it's all blank." Tori said confused looking around the room. "Where's Liv?"  
>"Baby, I'm so sorry, when you took your nap, Olivia stopped breathing and they took her into surgery and you tried to go to. They gave you medicine to make you fall asleep." Both ladies where crying. But Mrs. Vega tried her best to stay strong. Tori was breaking down in tears trying to calm herself. Her mother pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair while rubbing her back. Then a tall lady with blonde hair walked in.<br>"Hi Victoria," she said sadly, "Your baby is still in testing and surgery. By the looks of it, honestly, my opinion is she isn't going to make it. I'll bring your dinner sweetheart. You're so brave." She walked out of the room and Tori got a text.

~TEXTS~ Andre: Hey mama, hows the baby? :)

Tori took her phone and threw it across the room crying. Her mother picked it up and read the text.  
>"Good timing Andre..." she said under her breath.<br>Andre: Tor? U there?

Tori: Hi Andre its toris mom, the baby stopped breathing and is in surgery now. dnt tell any1! surgery may be sucessful

Andre: omggggg! im so sorry! and i wont i promiseeeee gud luck 2 u guys! stay strong!

Tori: Thank u andre i'll tell tori when she is better, you said so

Andre: Thnx i gtg my g-ma is going crazy! :D

Tori: Ok :) good bye, thanks again, and i will deffenitally tell tori u said so

~END OF TEXTS~

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW! PLEASE! THANKS:)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**THANKS 'IT'S ROSE HUN' FOR REVIEWING! MEANS A LOT (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The next morning Tori woke up to laughter and baby noises. She looked over at the couch. There sat her mom and Olivia.  
>"Olivia, my baby girl, oh my god!" Tori said in shock as happy tears rolled down her face. Mrs. Vega handed her to Tori as she left the room to get a nurse.<br>"She's up now...yes...okay thank you." Tori could hear what her mother was saying but not the nurse.  
>"Hi Victoria, how do you feel? You've been through A LOT in the last 24 hours!" Tori gave a little laugh and nodded.<br>"Im, it's, I just, oh my god, i can't even put it in words!" The nurse laughed. "Looks like your baby is a fighter! Oh and the reason I'm hear is because, yesturday we never got to get the babys name on paper. So what's the beauty's name?"  
>"Umm.. I have the first name I haven't really thought of the middle name." Then it popped in Tori's head "Olivia Josephine Vega." Tori's mother smiled. "Very unigue name." The nurse smiled. "Thank you." Tori could see the sadness and happiness in her mothers eyes. When Toris' mother was born, her mother abanded her and left with her grandma. Mrs Vega's grandmother became her mother. When she passed all she did was cry, Tori was five, so she didn't know what was going on, the only thing she could do say hug her mommy and tell her everything will be okay. Once Tori was older she understood. So for her mother, she named Olivia, Olivia Josephine, Josephine was Mrs. Vega's grandma. A few moments later a doctor took Olivia to the nursery for a bath and to take some blood. "I'll bring in you breakfast. Toast with jam, or cheerios?"<br>"Toast with jam, please." The nurse nodded and left. Within ten minutes the 'gang' walked in her room.  
>"Hey Tori, listen were so-"<br>"She made it." Tori cut Beck off before she could finish. Andre gave her a hug, then Beck, Jade, and Cat. she saw cat looking around for the baby.  
>"Where's Olivia? Maybe she climbed out of the window because she doesn't like the hospital food. My brother did it once!" Cat suggested.<br>"Cat! The doctor took her for a bath and some blood work." They all talked while Mrs. Vega took a walk to the gift shop. The doctor handed Olivia to Tori and suggested she should feed her, so Tori breast fed while everyone stepped out of the room to give her some privacy.

**~A WEEK LATER~**

"Hi Victoria, everything seems to be fine, you can go home. Just remember to give Olivia her medicine every four hours."  
>"Ok thanks for everything, again." And Toei, Livvy, and went home. The next few days were a strain on Tori. After she was released she would only get about three hours sleep because Liv kept waking up. Tori did discover something though as long as Livvy was near her, she would remain calm. One day, Andre, Cat, Jade, and Beck came over after school. Tori immediately went to get her daughter from daycare and brought her home. "Look who's here Livvy. It's your Aunt Cat and Aunt Jade and Uncle Andre and Uncle Beck." Tori sat down on the couch. Cat went over to her.<p>

"May I hold her Tori?"  
>"Of course, sit down and I'll give her to you." Cat sat down and Tori gave her the baby.<br>"Oh, every day I see her she gets cuter." Cat cooed. "She's going to be a very beautiful girl. You better find a man to beat off the boys."  
>"Oh, please, if this girl thinks she's going out she has another thing coming. She has a mother, three aunts, two uncles, and two grandparents that the boy has to impress first." They all laughed.<br>"And hopefully a father by then." Andre said.  
>"That would be nice, but for right now she has all of us."<br>"You do too, you know that right?"  
>"Yeah, Andre I know." Just then Olivia began to cry. "Uh oh, someone's hungry. I'll get her one of the bottles." Tori left to heat a bottle. The doorbell rang. "Can one of you get that?"<br>"Sure Tori." Cat said. She shifted the baby so she was resting her head on Cat's shoulder and answered the door.  
>"I'm looking for Tori Vega."<br>"That's me, is there a problem?" Tori said giving the bottle to Cat.  
>"No, no problem, I'm from the hospital and I just wanted to make that you and the baby is fine. Standard issue for young mothers."<br>"That's fine and yes, Livvy and I are just fine."  
>"Good to hear. May I come in?" The lady asked.<br>"Sure, everytime she takes a nap and she has been fine."  
>"Ok good to hear, well im done, thanks, bye." Tori gave a little wave.<br>"Uh, Tori, why won't she take her bottle?" Tori took her baby and tried to give the bottle to her. "See she won't take it."  
>"Are you not hungry, honey? I'll try later." Tori put the bottle back in the fridge. She came back and plopped on the couch.<br>"You okay?" Andre asked.  
>"I will be. I haven't been getting that much sleep at night. Livvy loves waking mommy up." Tori said smiling at Olivia.<br>"Well, what if we spend the night this weekend so you can get some sleep?" Andre suggested.  
>"You guys don't deserve that. I can't ask you to do that."<br>"You didn't we suggested. Everyone's cool with it right guys."  
>"Absolutely, anything to spend more time with Liv." Jade said.<br>"I don't have any plans this weekend. I'm free as a bird." Cat said.  
>"My weekend has never been freer. I'm in." Beck said.<br>"So it's settled. We are going to go and get our stuff and we will be back in a bit." They all left and Tori looked at Lilly.  
>"You are a miracle worker you know that." Tori put Olivia in her crib and made it downstairs just in time to see her friends come back in.<p>

"Hey that was quick."  
>"We had a reason to be quick; and Jade threatened me to hurry. Said that if I didn't hurry she'd hurt me real bad." Beck said.<br>"Aw, thanks Jade." Tori said jokingly.  
>"No problem, where's Livvy?"<br>"Upstairs, hopefully sleeping." Tori said. "Okay, so what are we going to do tonight?" Jade looked at Beck and he nodded. He went over to her and picked her up. "Beck! What are you doing?"  
>"He's taking you upstairs and you're going to sleep. If Liv wakes up, we'll take care of her." They all followed Beck upstairs. By the time they made it upstairs, Tori had fallen asleep in Beck's arms. Beck laid her in the bed and covered her up with a blanket. Just then Olivia woke up. "I've got her. Come here, Livvy." Jade picked up Olivia and she quieted down.<br>"That was easy."  
>"Relax, Beck, it's not always that easy. Here sweetie go see Uncle Beck while I get you a bottle." They both left Tori's room and went downstairs.<p>

Beck was still holding Olivia. He looked down at her and smiled. She looked just like Tori. Beck was taken out of his thoughts when Jade came back with a bottle. She tested it and then gave it to Beck. He began to feed her. He smiled the whole time. Jade saw how happy he was when he was holding Olivia and it made her think. "Beck, you would never leave me for Tori because she has Lilly would you?" Beck looked at her shocked that she would ask such a thing.  
>"Jade, if you want to get rid of me, you need to do better than that." He said with a chuckle. Liv cooed in his arms. Beck and Jade laughed. After the feeding, Jade took Liv and burped her. She put her on her back on the floor. Olivia wrapped her fingers around Jades thumbs. Jade somehow switched to motherhood and began to play her. She was gently swinging her arms and blowing raspberries on her tummy. Beck stood and watched the whole scene. He smiled at the thought of Jade making a great mother. Just then, he heard Tori coming down the stairs. He ran over and stood in her way. "Oh no, you march right back up those stairs and go back to sleep."<br>"Beck, I've been sleeping for almost two hours. I think I'm rested, I need to take care of my daughter."  
>"Vega, we've got it now listen to Beck. Mommy's so difficult isn't she, Livvy."<br>"Thank you, Jade, that's it, turn my own child against me. Hey!" Beck lifted her again and carried her upstairs. "Seriously, this is the second time you've done this today."  
>"And I'll keep doing it when you refuse to sleep."<br>"Beck, Livvy is my responsibility, not yours and Jade's."  
>"Hello we're here too." Andre said. Tori looked at them. "Tori, it's fine. We've got it. We're all taking shifts throughout the night. Go upstairs, the only time we better here you up is to either get a drink to use the bathroom."<br>"Fine!" Tori said. She let Beck carry her upstairs. "Beck, why are you doing this? Before the baby, you were never this nice to me." Beck placed her on her bed.  
>"I want to help. I know what you're thinking and no you aren't a charity case. I just know that you can't do this by yourself. So we all want to help." Tori smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Sleep well, Tori." He kissed her forehead and left the room.<p>

"Okay, who wants to take the first shift?" Beck asked as he came downstairs.  
>"Let's make a system. Each time that Lily wakes up throughout the night, someone else takes her." Cat suggested.<br>"That sounds good. I'll take this shift and then you guys can call the next one." Jade said. Everyone agreed. The day went by fast before they knew it, it was ten o'clock. "Wow, the day came and went." Olivia had fallen asleep three hours ago and hadn't woken up.  
>"Let's get out stuff set up." Andre said. Beck and Andre pushed the couches away from the center of the floor and everyone set up their sleeping bags. They had brought Olivia's cradle downstairs so she didn't wake up Tori. At one in the morning, Livvy woke up, so did everyone else.<br>"I got her." Andre said. He got up and picked up Livvy. He gently rocked her until she fell asleep. When she did, Andre put her back in her crib and lay back down to go to sleep. He fell asleep almost instantly. Beck was still lying awake. He couldn't shake this feeling he had. He knew that he had to help Tori, but how? He couldn't sleep over every night. He brought out of his thoughts by someone creeping down the stairs. He sat up in time to see Tori stop at the end of the stairs. She looked around and must not have seen Beck, she snuck into the bathroom. Beck followed her and stayed outside the door. He listened and didn't hear anything. He listened closer and heard her talking to someone.

"I don't care if you know she's yours or not. No, you don't understand. You will never come anywhere near my daughter. You raped me and you want to be part of my child's life. In your dreams and even then I'll keep her safe and away from the bastard that is her father." She walked out of the bathroom and into Beck.  
>"I thought you didn't know who the father is."<br>"I don't, that guy just figured it since he was the last one." Beck wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes. She almost fell since she was so tired. Beck picked her up for the third time and carried to her room. He put her on the bed and looked into her eyes. He saw something he thought he would never see in her fear.  
>"Tori, listen to me. I won't let that guy anywhere near your daughter." Tori smiled and thanked him. "No problem." He gently kissed her forehead and pulled back. As he looked into her eyes, he remembered that kiss that they shared her second day of Hollywood Arts. Ever since then, he had wanted to know what it would be like to kiss her again. "I'm sorry Jade." He whispered before kissing Tori. Tori's eyes widened but then slowly closed. She put her hand up and caressed his cheek. He pulled back and Tori looked at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Tori; I've just been wondering what it would be like to kiss you again; after that kiss your second day." Tori looked at him and yawned.<br>"Look it's too early for this. Let's just pretend that never happened and get back to our normal lives." Beck nodded and left. He went downstairs and feel asleep as did Tori.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thought? Will it turn into Bori! Messagereview for any ideas? ;D**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

~3 years later~

It's been a rough three years since Tori's rape and the birth of Olivia. Beck and Jade are still going strong and have proven their love to one another on a number of occasions. Andre finally worked up the courage to ask Tori out and she obviously said no. Fake out! She said yes of course. Today is Livvy's third birthday and Tori and Andre are decorating for the party. Olivia was upstairs trying to be a 'big girl' and brush out her long light brown curls just like her mother's and her icy blue eyes looking back at her from her mirror just like her father. She bounded down the stairs calling for her mom the whole time.

"Livvy honey, what's wrong?" Tori asked as she met her toddler at the bottom of the stairs.

"Look, I look pretty." Livvy said as she moved her with hips. Tori smiled and slightly laughed. She called for Andre and told Livvy to tell him what she said. "I look pretty." Andre smiled and lightly laughed.

"Yes, you do sweetie, how about we go upstairs and I help you look prettier?" Livvy nodded and held up her arms for her mother. Tori picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room. She put Lilly down in front of the vanity and started to brush out the knots that her daughter had left in her hair. "Do you want your hair down or in a ponytail today?" Livvy thought for a minute.

"The twists!"  
>"You mean braids honey?" Livvy said yeas Tori nodded and took her hair and put two braids in. She helped her into her brand new sparkly purple and pink party dress. She put on the sparkly shoes that matched her dress. Lilly and Tori descended the stairs as Beck, Jade, and Cat walked in. "Uncle Beck, Aunt Jade, Aunt Cat." The little girl squealed as she ran toward them with her arms out. Jade picked up the child and hugged her. Cat was next then Beck. As the party got into full swing, a man walked through the door. "Kyle!" Lilly yelled as she ran toward him. Tori whipped her head around at the name. Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Rex all did the same.<p>

"Hey, who's that dude?" Rex asked. No one had the answer. Tori walked over.

"Mommy this is my special friend that I tell you about. He come to the school and talk to me." Tori nodded and smiled at her daughter. She quickly took her daughter from the man.

"Honey, why don't you go see if Uncle Beck and Aunt Jade will help you with your presents." Livvy beamed at the word 'presents' and ran toward her aunt and uncle. Andre came over to her and took her hand. "What the hell are you doing here?" Beck and Jade heard her and Beck picked her up and turned her so she wouldn't see what he knew was about to happen. Jade distracted her with one of her new toys.

"It's my daughter's birthday."

"You don't know that she's yours." Kyle just laughed.

"Oh Tori, sweet, sweet na ve Tori. I've always known I've known since the moment you found out you were pregnant."

"And you've visiting her all this time? You stay away from her. As far as the law is concerned oh wait you don't care about the law or else you wouldn't have raped me in the beginning!" Kyle smacked her across the face. Livvy jumped at the sound of the smack and Beck rubbed her back even though rage was in his veins. Andre stepped in front of Tori.

"You touch her and I'll kill you." Andre said as he gave him a death glare.

"Oh please you threaten me?" Kyle said with a smug grin. Andre lost it and attacked him.

"DADDY!" Livvy screamed who had managed to turn her head. Kyle looked at Andre then at Tori. He grabbed Andre's collar and pulled him up.

"She thinks you're her father?" He turned to Tori. "She thinks he's her father?" Kyle didn't waste a moment. He attacked Andre with all the rage he had bottled up. Andre fought back hard. He grabbed a lamp and beat him over the head. Kyle fell to the floor unconscious. Andre looked over at Tori who was terrified. She got up and hugged Andre. He got up with her still in his arms. Beck brought Olivia over to Tori who immediately took her daughter in her arms. Livvy was silent though. She didn't say a word.

"Livvy honey, it's okay. He was a bad man and can't hurt you." Tori hugged her little girl close. "I think it's safe to say that the party is over. Thank you all for coming. I promise, we will have a real party for her when all this will have faded in our memory." Tori looked at Andre and her little girl. She kissed her cheek and held her close.

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

Livvy was sitting down watching Alivin and the chipmunks. That was Livvy's favorite show.  
>"Hey baby girl, whatcha doing?<br>"Hi mommy, I'm watching Alwin and the chipwunks." Tori loved her daughter voice. She laughed. "Wanna watch it wiff me?" Livvy asked patting the empty seat next to her. Tori said yes and sat with her. When the guy yelled "ALVIIIINNNNNNN!" Livvy cracked up, she loved that part. "Babe it's six-thirty we have to go take a bath." Livvy shook her head no and aruged with her daughter. But then finally gave in when Tori said you can bring two toys in the tub with you. As Tori was filling the tub, Livvy walked in with two barbie dolls. Then she heard the front door open, it was Tori's parents. They came upstairs to the bathroom where they girls where. "Hi nonna and papa! Is that pwesent for me?" Livvy asked all excited.  
>"Yes baby girl it is." Livvy ran towrds them. "After you take a bath honey, Aunt Trina, Uncle George and cousin Nicky are coming over too." Livvy squealed in excitment. They left and Tori took off her daugter's t-shirt, shorts, pull-ups diaper, and socks. Tori gave her a bath and let her play in the tub with her dolls and the bubbles for about 10 minutes before she had to get out. She wrapped her daughter in a towel and brought her into hers and Andres room. She laid her down on the bed and put on a pull-up, and night gown. She brushed her hair and put her on her hip and brought her down stairs, along with Andre. "So Vic, how was her party with your friends?" "It was not fun pa pa. It ended so fast!" Livvy answered. Tori started crying and she took Livvy in to a hug. "Im so sorry baby I didn't mean for it to happen like that."<br>"It's okay mommy, dont cwy." Livvy turned to her mother and kissed her check. Just then Trina, who is now 21, her husband, and one year old son, Nicky walked in the door. "NICKYY!" Olivia squealed and raced towrds them. Trina gave Nicky to Geeorge, her husband and gave Livvy a kiss and said happy birthday. Then she put Nicky in the living room by the baby toys and Livvy sat right next to him and played. Tori explained what happened and got interrupted bye her daughter walking over to her. "Mommy I know what I want for a pwesent."  
>"Oh and what's that babe?" "A baby! I want a brwother or sister, pwease?" Livvy gave the puppy-dog eyes. Tori laughed and said she'll thik about it.<p>


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night after putting Lily to bed, she went over to her and Andre's room. She knocked and entered. She lie down on the bed and snuggled close to him. She looked at him with fear in her eyes that she hadn't shown since right after Olivia was born and all her friends spent the night. He kissed her. She rested her head between his shoulder and the pillow. They must have been more tired than they thought because next thing they knew, they felt something down by their feet. They woke up and looked down. They saw Livvy cuddling her teddy bear that Trina had gotten her and lying down by their feet. She fell asleep instantly. Andre got up and brought her up by them. She was placed between them. She kissed her head and went back to sleep as did Andre.

The next morning, Tori woke up and found the bed empty. She smelled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and French toast." She sat up and stretched. She put on a robe and went downstairs. She smiled as she crept behind Andre and flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Hey when's breakfast?" Andre turned around and kissed her.  
>"In about ten minutes. Liv is in the living room watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse." Tori looked over and saw her little girl looking back at her.<br>"Come mommy. Come watch." Tori smiled and went over to her little girl. She placed her on her lap.  
>"Sweetie, can we talk about what daddy did last night?" Lilly nodded looking at her mother. "Well, you don't have to worry about daddy doing that again because, that man won't come near us again. Daddy told pa pa and he made sure that the man can't see us. Okay, do you understand?" Livvy nodded again and turned her attention back to the characters made to make children laugh. Livvy watched and laughed as Mickey and the gang danced and sang. Tori shifted Lily back to the couch and went to answer the door after hearing the bell. She opened it to find Cat and Beck. "Hey, what's up guys?"<br>"Nothing, we just wanted to see how you were after yesterday." Cat said coming in with Beck followed.  
>"And, to invite you to the second party for Livs." Beck said picked up Livvy and bouncing her. "So what do you say, Livvy, you want to have another birthday party?" Lilly nodded eagerly. "Okay, try and get mommy and daddy to say yes." Livvyy looked at Tori.<br>"Pwease mommy, pwease daddy. I want a weal pawty." Tori's heart melted just as it always does when her daughter brings out guilt. She gave in as she mostly does.  
>"Okay, sweetie, we can go to the party." Livvy squealed with delight. Tori smiled as Andre laughed. He had come out of the kitchen when the door bell rang. Andre set the table and Tori had brought Olivia in to eat with him and her. Tori had cutten up so pancakes for Olivia, gave her some eggs and french toast. Tori and Andre both had a little bit of everything. Livvy ate as fast as she could so she could get to the party.<br>"So mommy,"Livvy said with her mouth full.  
>"Olivia Josephine, what have I told you about eating with your mouth full?"<br>"Sorry." After Olivia swallowed her food she asked, "Did you think about giving me a baby mommy?" Tori could tell her daughter wasn't joking about this. She looked at Andre. He gave her and 'only if you want to' look. Livvy sipped her orange juice waiting for an answer from her mother and father.  
>"Yes sweetheart, maybe we will."<br>"Yes! Thwank you mama!" Tori laughed and went upsairs with Olivia to get dressed. Tori wore a pink off the shoulder shirt with skinny jeans and flats. She dressed Olivia in her party dress and same shoes, again. She straightened her hair, Olivia loved the way it looked, so Tori straightened Livvy's hair to. She put on make up and put a little eyeshadow and lip gloss on Livvy. Olivia loved the way she looked. They all got ready then went to the park where the party was held. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Arriving at the party, Tori and Andre saw every one of their friends. They all came out for the party. Tori and Andre greeted everyone. Since it was her daughter's birthday, Tori decided to sing a song just as she does every birthday. She sang the same song she sang to Trina for her birth week. Livvy was smiling throughout the whole song.  
>"Tell mommy to sing another song." Andre whispered in her ear. Livvy beamed.<br>"Mommy, sing more." Livvy said. Tori smiled.  
>"What song baby?" Just as she finished she heard music behind her. She whirled around and saw Andre with his keyboard playing "Tell me you love me". Tori smiled and went over to Livvy. She picked her up and held her as she sang. Lilly hugged Tori's neck as she swayed with the song. At the end of the song, Livvy was asleep.<p>

Tori put her on a blanket under a tree so she would always be in her sight. Andre came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Tori leaned against him.  
>"I know that this is Livvy's party, but I have a present for you." Tori turned around and asked what it was. Andre dug in his pocket and took out a box. He got down on one knee and opened the box. "Victoria Vega, will you marry me?" Tori stood in her spot and gasped. She held a hand to her mouth "Oh my God. Yes, Andre, yes. I would love to marry you." Just then, Cat, Robbie, Jade, and Beck walked up to them.<br>"Andre just proposed to me and I said yes." Cat quickly ran to Tori and engulfed her in a hug. Jade and Beck were next.  
>"Congradulation guys!" Robbie said. They thanked everyone and Tori went over by Olivia.<br>"Wake up honey we are going to do presents now." Tori carried her over to everyone and gave the presents to her. Beck and Jade got her a new bike with training-wheels. Robbie got her a new set of dolls, Cat got her a mini vanity with two hair brushes, her own set of lip gloss, and hair bows. Beck indivisualy got her a play-doh set. Lastly Tori and Andre together got her the new Alvin and the Chipmunks video, little kids books, a new comforter thats purple with green and yellow butterflies, two matching pillows, and a little blanket that says Oliva written in pink with stripes, Tori's mom made it, so Olivia had one like Tori. They had her choclate cake and the party ended. They thanked everyone for everything. Once they got home Livvy played with her new doll house that her nonna and pa pa got her, and the dolls Robbie gave her. For her birthday Tori re-did the whole room. She painted the walls purple with Olivia written on it. Little green, yellow, and pink flowers were on the walls. Tori painted them for her, and she got her a 'big girl' bed with her new comforter and pillows that matched the put the bed in the left side of the room in the corner and the dollhouse in the center of her room. The mini vanity is acroos the room against the wall and her closet is by her bed. Toys were scattered all along the floor. Livvy made her way to her mothers room where the door was open. She found her dad sitting on it and her mom sitting on the bed too, making out.  
>"Ewwwww,"Livvy giggled. Tori didn't care to stop kissing to see what her daughter needed. Tori hasn't made out for more than three minutes it felt like, since Olivia was born. Olivia called her mom three times and when Tori still didn't answer Olivia marched right up to them and pushed her dad back and her moms lips broke away from his. "Olivia Josephine!" Tori yelled at her daughter. Andre laughed and told Tori it's okay. "What do you need?" Tori asked frusterated.<br>"Im tired!" Olivia screamed. When Olivia is tired and needs her nap she is really cranky. Andre knew Tori needed to rest, "I'll put her down Tor. Come on baby." Andre said putting his hand out. Olivia took it and walked back to her room with him. He tucked her in and went back to his room. Tori was asleep. "Well there goes my night." he said to himself.

Around three a.m. Tori was woken up to a scream and crying. Andre and Tori both jumped out of bed and raced to Olivias room. Tori went over to her and sat her on her lap, so she was facing her. Olivia was cring. Tori rubbed her back and stroked her hair.  
>"Baby girl what happened?" Tori asked her daughter. Mr and Mrs Vega came to Olivias room.<br>"Is she okay?" "I don't know mom I'm trying to talk to her. Olivia?"  
>"Mommy I had such a bad dream. It was so so bad mommy." "Oh ok honey, want to sleep with mommy and daddy?"<br>"Just you mommy."  
>"Ok." So Tori adjusted so she and Olivia both were able to fit on Olivia's bed.<p>

When Tori woke up she found her now thee year old daughter sitting on the floor playing with her dollhouse. Tori walked up to her and gave her a kiss and a hug.  
>"Did you eat?" She nodded. "Ok I love you honey."<br>"Love you to mommy." 


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

~A MONTH LATER~

Today was the day that the wedding decisions would be final. The wedding and after party was being held at Saint Teresa's church. The flower girl, of course was Olivia. The ring boy is Trina's son he had turned two last week. Cat and her boyfriend Robbie, Jade and her new boyfriend Roger, and Beck were coming. Along with all of Tori's family and Andre's. Tori put Olivia in her carseat in Tori's Cadillac Escalade. She got in and drove off to the wedding planner. "Hi Victoria, oh I vsee you brought someone." Tori waved and Olivia hid behind her mothers leg. "Baby don't be shy, just say hello."  
>"Hello."<br>"So we are picking the flowers and dress today, along with getting the cake, they finished it today." "Oh great! I thought they would never finish it, me and Andre were getting worried!" Tori chuckled. "Olivia they have some coloring books over there if you want to color sweetie." Olivia ran towrds the coloring books. So they finished discussing everything and they left.

Today was the day of the wedding, Tori's stomach was in knots. Of course Olivia was excited be be throwing red rose petals on the walk way. When they started the music Olivia went first and threw the , Tori walked down the isel to Andre. Mr Vega video taped the entire thing. The wedding was lovely, there wasn't one dry eye in the church. Then Andre took the microphone and said "If you are a father take your daughter out on the dance floor. Mr Vega took Tori out there, Andre took Livvy, and other family and friends took their daughters on the dance floor. They played Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle. They played all types of music to dance to. Livvy walked up to Tori, took her hand, and brought her into the girls' bathroom.  
>"Mommy look at this!"<br>"What Livvy?"  
>"My eyes need more make-up!" Livvy said like a diva. Tori laughed and fixed it up for her. "Mama when is the baby going to be here? In a week? I hope its just a few days!"<br>"Honey it's going to take a long, long time before the baby gets here." Olivia siged and put her hands on her hips and walked away. Tori started laughing. She loved the way she acted like a 20 year old movie star. Tori walked back out to the party and danced with Andre.

~A WEEK LATER~

Tori has been feeling really dizzy latley. Her appitite has increased. The only thing she could think of is that she is pregnant. Andre was woring with his band and the studio, so she took Livvy and went to the drug store. She asked a lady who worked there where they where and she showed her.  
>"She is so adorable!" She said pointing to Olivia. Tori said thanks and bought a box that comes with seven sticks inside. Livvys eyes lit up when sherealized there was a baby on the box. "YOU HAVING A BABY MOMMA!"<br>"Shhhhhhhh!" Livvy was jumping up and down in excitment. Tori bought two boxes just incase. "Your toatal is seven dollars and eighty-five cents." said the paid and went home. Her mother was in the living room. Livvy ran up to her and sat on her lap and watched T.V. Tori went to the bathroom and peed on 3 sticks. She waited five minutes, afraid of what they were going to say. Five minutes passd, six, seven, ten, twelve, then she finally looked at them. All three were positive. She gulped, and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm home!" Andre yelled as he walked in the door, he picked up Livvy, gave her a kiss and went upstairs to find Tori. Tori heard Andre coming and quickly threw the sticks away and hid the boxes. "Hello Mrs Victoria Harris." Andre leaned in for a kiss. "You guys wanna go out to dinner?"  
>"YES!" Livvy yelled. Tori agreed as well. Andre jumped in the shower and Tori got herself and Livvy ready.<br>"Don't tell daddy or anybody what mommy got today or where we went, okay" Olivia nodded and asked Tori to put her hair in a ponytail. As Andre got out of the shower he got dressed in the bathroom. As he was trying to put on his watch it slipped and fell into the trash can. As he was taking it out he saw the pregnancy test.  
>"What the hell is this?" he asked himself. Then he noticed two more. "Did I get Tori pregnant?" He threw them away and acted like nothing happened. He stepped out of the bathroom and all three of them got into the car. The decided to go to Friendly for dinner and icecream.<br>"Liv what do you want?"  
>"Ice cream!"<br>"Honey you can't have ice cream for dinner." Livvy frowned in dissapointment. "Want some hotdogs, mac and cheese, and then ice cream?" Lilly nodded and Andre got a hamburger, as did Tori. For dessert Tori got a banana split and Andre got a choclate cone. Livvy got a build-your-own-sundae with choclate ice cream, sprinkles, hotfudge and a cherry. Andre gave Olivia some money to get a balloon and she ran off to go buy one. "Tor, can I ask you something?" She nodded, enjoying the last bites of her ice cream. "I found three pregnancy tests in the waste bin, are they yours?" Tori took a few minuted to answer. "Yes." He smiled and Livvy came running back with two balloons.  
>"Look mommy, a pink one, and a blue one!" Livvy said pointing to them. Tori smiled and they left. <p>


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

~A couple years later~

Tori and Andre had tried many times for a baby, and everytime it wasn't succesful. The first time, Tori got pregneat with a girl, but she was stillborn. The next few times, Tori couldn't get pregneat, but, on her fifth try, at least, she was succesful. She is now nine months pregneat, with a little boy. They planned on naming him Anthony Joseph, A.J. for short. Beck and Jade already had three kids. Two 9 year old twin girls, and a three month baby boy. Cat and Robbie had a boy, five and are now trying again. The gang was still as close as could be. Livvy was now 10, and was super close with Beck and Jade's daughters. All the kids have sleepovers, and are always hanging out together. They planned on going to Hollywood Arts, like their parents. 


	12. Authors Note

********AUTHORS NOTE********  
>HEY GUYS, I KNOW I HAVENT WIRTTEN IN FOREVER! BUT I MADE THE CHEERLEADING TEAM AND IVE BEEN SO BUSY! SO THATS THE END OF THE STORY. I MAY WRITE A SEQUAL, ANY THOUGHTS? <div> 


End file.
